Essential
by Spottedflame of EclipseClan
Summary: When Sayaka became a witch, everyone memory created as a human were erased, nothing to remind her of people she knew or things she did. But when two vaguely familiar teens visit Oktavia von Seckendorff, their goal unknown, Sayaka's memories flood back to her mind, remembering everything from her time as a normal human. [Do not read if you haven't finished episode 8 of the anime.]


**Oh, hi there. **

**So school's out. Hopefully I'll be able to post more. Maybe. xD**

**I saw The Fault in Our Stars movie with my mom, aunts, and friend in Pittsburgh and we all cried oh my god it was terrible. My mom had mascara running down her face and everything. I've read the book and I still cried ugh. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

A light breeze blew by, catching the teen off guard. She didn't know it was possible for it to be windy here, wherever she was. It carried a faint, but still distinguishable scent she found strangely familiar. It was sweet, like a perfume that wasn't completely overpowering, but was a slightly nostalgic and comforting smell. She search her limited memories for whatever the smell was, when it abruptly hit her.

_Apples._

That clarified why it felt so familiar. Her mother always made apple bunnies when she was in elementary school. She looked forward to seeing them in her lunch box almost daily.

But something was missing.

Something valuable.

_Essential. _

If it remained as a simply forgotten memory, left behind after the last remains of her happiness were swept away in a gentle breeze sort of like this one, and she became something more horrid than death itself, it must've been more important than her apple bunnies.

After she became Oktavia the witch, she ended up in a gray, desolate area. The landscape contained nothing with even the slightest ability to remind her of any memory she created as a human. Not even her name before she became a witch, or her appearance before she grew a mermaid tail, heart shaped and rainbow colors at the end.

She may have the same facial appearance, but it's not like she could it without anything with a reflective surface.

Quietly sighing, Oktavia activated the screens used to monitor her labyrinth. As the pictures appeared, she felt a sudden tingling sensation, like she was finally happy for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

_Two people._

Two people were walking down the hallway contained inside her witch labyrinth. She vaguely recognized both of the teens, who made their way through the maze.

A red haired girl with a long, swaying ponytail. She was a magical girl by the looks of her outfit.

Another girl, who stood beside the first, had pink twintails. It was obvious she wasn't a magical girl, but she was wearing a school uniform. It was most likely the uniform of the local middle school of Mitakihara.

_At least I remember the city's name... _

"I've done this too many times for my liking..." she whispered, holding up her pale arm, causing the witch's body to awaken, allowing her to control it and the minions.

"Sayaka-chan! Stop! All you wanted was to save people! You can still be the hero!" the pink haired female yelled, surprising her with the gentleness of her voice. With each scream that escaped the girl's mouth, a new memory returned.

_My name's not Sayaka..._

"Mado...ka? It's too late to save me..." Oktavia whispered to herself, bringing tears to her eyes as memories cycled through her mind, flashing by faster than her brain could register each of them.

The red-head clenched her teeth and joined in with her companion, Madoka.

"Sayaka!" she snapped, quickly dodging the variety of objects spiraling towards her.

_Sayaka...?_

Oktavia's eyes widened and she stopped controlling the witch's body and the minions, and everything went back to the way it was before anything happened, excluding the two humans standing in her view.

_Ah, that's right. My name's Sayaka, not Oktavia... How could I forget something like that?_

Light revealed itself through cracks in the sky of the gray landscape, like she was trapped inside of a glass case, on display or something...

"Sayaka...!" the two teens called in unison.

More rays of light appeared, bathing Sayaka in its warmth.

"Sayaka!" Kyouko screamed. Sayaka could almost make out tears brimming on the edges of Kyouko's eyes.

Sayaka smiled.

Shards rained down from the sky and an arm extended out to Sayaka, as she floated up closer.

"Kyou...ko?" Sayaka extended her arm out towards the hand, finally remembering everything.

_Apples... Of course. When Kyouko explained why she became a magical girl, she had a bag of apples and offered her one, but she declined the offer! That was only a mere few days before she became a witch._

Sayaka clasped her hand with Kyouko's, rising out of her own small world of despair. By now, her tears were uncontrollable. Her mermaid tail slid off, replaced by human legs. Once she was fully out of the isolated area, she pulled Kyouko towards her and hugged her.

"Kyouko!" she cried into her shirt. She was overjoyed, grateful to leave behind the memories of despair and replace them of memories of hope and happiness.

_The last thing she remembered after that was crying into Kyouko's shirt, repeatedly calling out Madoka's and Kyouko's name, and Madoka crouching at her feet, crying tears of joy. _

_She'd aim to be the best magical girl ever, desperate to never let despair take her over again. _

_She'd never let despair and grief to overcome her again, even if it was the last thing she did._

* * *

**AND WE'RE DONE. **

**I've been waiting to write a KyouSaya story for forever. I guess this is only slightly KyouSaya, but it's good enough for now. **

**Thank you for reading, and if you have the time, I'd appreciate it if you'd review!**

**-*/Spottedflame\*-**


End file.
